


Sheith Route

by queerioes



Series: Naked [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, rated for later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerioes/pseuds/queerioes
Summary: Rub-A-Dub-Dub, masturbating in the tub. ...There is no excuse for this. Bath products, Shiro works where I did, his boyfriend Keith might be voyeuristic.





	

Keith swung the small paper bag on his wrist, it's precious contents shifted inside. His attention focused on something else as he hooked his fingers in the loose sides of Shiro's black work apron. The LUSH logo sitting pertly at the junction of his hip and thigh from tucking the extra apron length up and under the tie. Keith ran a finger along the edges of the stiff cotton, feeling the contours of it sitting against Shiro's muscular body. Wearing all black fit him so well, and Keith found it _irresistible_. Win-win for Shiro.

“Hope those two bath bombs are what you were looking for today”, Shiro teased, tapping the bag with his finger.

“I'm _always_ satisfied with the service here,” Keith smiled stepping closer, so all that separated them was a breath.

Keith dipped his fingers into the apron a little further, brushing against Shiro's abdomen, practically petting the relaxed swells of muscle through the shirt. Shiro's stomach tensed as the touch sent an electrical shot down to his hips, like Keith's touch would burn or at least bring on an ill-timed hard on while at work. Keith stroked him, eyes not leaving Shiro's. In a desperate attempt to keep his composure and fluster his boyfriend, he bowed his head slightly, closing the space between their lips, giving Keith a quick peck.

“Will we get to share these later tonight, or will I just have to _watch_ you enjoy them?” Shiro asked in a low voice, hinting at something that visibly amped up Keith's building sexual frustration.

“We'll have to see. I may feel like watching _you_ take a bath instead,” Keith gave a little squeeze to Shiro's arm, having the intended effect on Shiro as he wore an enthused expression. Keith groaned quietly as Shiro leaned down to discreetly nip at his earlobe, conveying his approval of Keith's suggestion. It took all of Shiro’s willpower to not beg for a quick break and drag Keith off to an isolated bathroom for some quick and hot head.

Keith’s face said he knew what he was doing. They were _shamelessly_ flirting in the front of the store, but the team was use to it at this point. Once Shiro had started working there a few years back, Keith by extension was adopted into their local LUSH family. It was the unique company culture, and though Keith butt heads with one guy, it still felt like one big family.

“You're melting the massage bars with the hot stares.” _Speaking of the guy._

Lance shouted from across the store looking on smugly. Luckily there weren't many people around in the temporary lull, or their floor manager, Allura, would've reprimanded him.

“Shut up, Lance!” Keith fired back. Shiro threw him an apologetic grin over his shoulder.

“I have to get back to work, but I'm _looking forward_ to tonight.” Shiro’s hands wandered down and over Keith's hips in a _promising_ caress, which Shiro fully intended to keep. Keith shuddered in his hands, but stepped away from any further temptation. He gave a playful shove at Shiro's back propelling him back into his work.

 

\--

 

As soon as he had turned the key in their apartment door, Keith had thrown himself into Shiro’s arms. Shiro dropped his work apron and bag in hand, and had acquired one very horny Keith who was fast at work sucking a colossal kiss mark at the base of Shiro’s neck. Laughter rumbling up in his chest, he repositioned his hands hoisting Keith up, wrapping his legs around his hips. Keith abandoned the hickey for Shiro’s mouth. The slide of their tongues, pushing against each other in warm wetness. There was a heady sweetness to Keith’s taste, Shiro hummed sucking on that soft tongue, licking at it with his own. Keith broke away gasping for air, lips shining with spit. He slid down Shiro, hand fisting in his shirt to drag him off to the bathroom. Shiro felt a several feelings bubbling to the surface, but most prevalent among those were amusement for Keith’s sexual impatience and unconditional love for his most precious treasure.

Somewhere between the front hall and the linen closet, Keith had reattached himself to Shiro’s face, sucking at those lips as if he were trying to get a frozen milkshake from them. Glued to Keith, Shiro tried to shed his clothing and maneuver himself into the running bath. Keith nearly ripping off the hip hugging boxer briefs, Shiro nipped at the hungry mouth while stepping into the hot water. His heavy thighs sank below the water level as he finally submerged himself, Keith slowing his escalated breathing, playfully nuzzled at Shiro’s strong jaw before settling on the floor next to the bath.

His fingers glided across the water’s surface, ghosting over an exposed knee and massaging down his thigh, following the feel of heated flesh under the water. Shiro leaned against the tub, settling back as Keith felt him up. The immersed hand gripped his upper thigh, fingers digging into the softer parts, and nudging at the heavy package next to it. Shiro glanced over at Keith who was smiling impishly and watching him, waiting for acknowledgement of where his hands were wandering. _Keith was really horny._

Keith’s fingers swished past the growing erection under the water and smoothed up Shiro’s stomach and chest. It was soft skin, supple and well maintenanced with skin care products from Shiro’s work, that covered the sensitive muscles spasming at Keith’s teases. Shiro remained in a lounging position, but squirmed with impatience when Keith tweaked a nipple, pinching and flicking the nub.

“I’m going to grab a bath bomb. Be back fast, okay?” Keith bit his bottom lip leaning into Shiro’s space, placing a kiss on his chin.

As Keith disappeared from the bathroom, Shiro breathed out, limbs limp in the water, contentment relaxing over his body. He stared down his stomach, eyes subconsciously lingering on parts of his body that Keith _loved_. His developed musculature, extra squeezable softness around his hips, and the thick trail of hair from his navel to his package were parts of him that Keith personally admired. Snapping out of his thoughts, Shiro heard Keith’s footsteps coming back towards him, his lover excitedly holding a bath product out from the small paper bag. He watched as Keith knelt down by the bath again and lifted the semi-sparkly ball to his nose, delicately inhaling its mixture of scents. Pulling it back away from his face, a little patch of blue dust covered the end of Keith’s nose. Shiro laughed reaching out with a wet thumb to wipe it away and put a quick kiss in it’s place.

“Want to use that one? It’ll really _energize_ us,” Shiro watched Keith smirk at the suggestion and consider the products in his bag.

Keith wrinkled his nose, leaning forward over the water to kiss Shiro’s lips. He liked that particular bath bomb a lot, fond of the colors that exploded like a dying star, sending waves of pink, yellow, white, and blue across the bath’s surface. Shiro had helped him many times clean the copious remnants of gold glitter from the bath as that ballistic had frequented their home at least once a week. Keith reached back in the bag, rustling the paper coverings and pulling out a different product, this one small and simple. Shiro’s gaze softened, liking Keith’s final choice. It was a bundled bath melt with a number of ingredients good for aromatherapy and _soothing_ the body. Appropriate that Keith would choose that one, when he himself did the same thing for Shiro.

Keith reached into the water, splashing little waves over Shiro’s skin. Bathing, caring for his boyfriend, while he left Shiro to his thoughts for the moment. Watching Shiro in the water, very still and reflective, his hand slipped over the relaxed stomach, stroking it, something Shiro had admitted as a soothing gesture for him. Keith had once been a very guarded guy, wary people and how they would treat him, but then _Shiro_ happened. As they grew closer, Keith’s trust was earned, and he showed Shiro openly how affectionate he felt towards him. Maybe part of it was that Shiro had been able to relate to Keith, understanding how traumas lingered, altering one’s perspective of the world. Shiro thought fondly of their earlier years together, precious time together spent bonding, sharing, growing together. Keith was responsive to compassion, patience, and shared baths with Shiro.

Thoughts lifting, Shiro shifted, sloshing the water as he sunk further drowning his previous thoughts. Keith seated next to him, chin leaning on the porcelain edge of the tub, smiled up at him, welcoming him back to their current _situation_ . A grin tugging at his lips as he poked at the floating melt in the water that bobbed around Shiro’s waist. In the comfortable silence they sat as the cocoa butter melted away revealing little lavender buds and soft oats bunched in the cheese cloth. Keith playfully pushed it up onto and around Shiro’s stomach, coating it in a slippery watered oat silt. Gingerly pushing the little bag around, the soft touches were warming his skin. Circling his fingertip around his bellybutton and the bath melt, bumping fingers with Keith, Shiro liked the slick feeling against his sensitive skin. His hips canted downward in the bath as heat started to pool below his belly button, _not_ from the bath water. His finger pads flitting across his skin, the water lapping at his sides, Shiro’s physical _interest_ piqued as he saw the look of recognition bloom across Keith’s face. _Keith knew Shiro was turned on._

Keith sat back and released a shuddering breath he had been holding as Shiro reclined further into the water, settling, legs spreading slightly. His hands rubbed down his thighs, rolled over to the insides and back up his hips and stomach. Shiro focused on Keith’s soft gaze, not breaking eye contact as he touched himself. His skin was pink and heating up, and swelling dick poking through the surface of the water. Shiro sighed and shifted, keening and slipping his hand around the hardening base, luscious bath water adding to the slide of his hand, helping to arouse him further. Keith’s mouth dropped open, leaning over the bath, mesmerized as Shiro masturbated for him.

“Looking at _you_ , Keith,” Shiro panted out. “T-thinking of you. Your hand… on me.”

Shiro’s hand ran up his front, smearing the weeping cock onto his abdomen, messing himself up in front of Keith. Keith, eyes glazed over and drool gathering at the corner of his mouth, watched Shiro get handsy with his own foreskin, pulling at it and moving it for him to see all of it. Keith’s typical sharp expression was completely absent in this moment, brows untensed, mouth slack, and little whimpers falling from those pretty lips. Shiro paused what he was doing to change positions in the tub. Keith watched as he resituated around with his feet pressed to the edge, legs totally open on display for his boyfriend. _Nothing_ was hidden.

Shiro huffed as his eyes locked with Keith’s, his hand tugging at his erection, foreskin pulled back, wet gland purpling. It was _sinful_. They could’ve both sworn they heard a sound of resolve shattering like glass, as Keith crushed their lips together in joined moans and heavy breaths, his own voice ragged when calling Shiro’s name. His stiffened tongue playfully swiped along Shiro’s mouth, feeling the other trembling close to climax.

A moan slipped over Shiro’s kiss swollen lips as he squeezed his base and stroked harder. The water sloshed up as he bucked his hips at the building orgasm. His breath quickened and his whine echoed off the bathroom walls. His knees bumped the edges of the tub and his cock at full mast stood out from the surface of the milky water. The oat filled bath water mixed with his precum created a nice slick momentum for his hand, as it rubbed up and down his length. Leaning his weight forward, propped on the bath, Keith had a perfect view of _everything_.

Wet sounds reverberated through the room, as Keith beat himself off unable to go without touching himself any longer. Shiro’s eyelids grew heavy and squeezed shut as his body tensed and he stumbled over desperate pleas and whines.

“O-oh... _oh, Keith!_ ”

Shiro’s breath hitched in his throat intoxicated by his need to climax and unloaded an impressive amount of cum. The musky smell of sex filled the room. Shiro’s throaty grunts matched the desperate rhythm of his hips to squeeze out every last drop of sinful satisfaction in front of Keith. Squeezing his eyes shut overwrought with his climax, Keith came, whining a string of praises for Shiro mingled with breathlessness. Shiro’s cum slowed and bubbled out over his hand, sliding down his cock into the water. He met Keith’s lips tenderly, soothing their mutual frenzied feelings leftover from the orgasmic high. Keith teasingly ran his thumb over the slick mess on Shiro’s stomach, kissing him _deeply_ as a reward for such a good job.  

“You did so good, Shiro. You look amazing like this.” Keith cooed into Shiro’s ear.

Shiro quietly laughed, cheeks flushed, “I may have trouble looking at this product in the same way again at work. I’ll end up hard, remembering _this_.”

Keith kissed his lips and chuckled, “Lucky me. I’ll remember you _. Naked._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ;D  
> It was only a matter of time before I combined my lush life with my Voltron obsession. 
> 
> The series "Naked" is based on the Naked products at LUSH. It's a play on words in the dirtiest of ways. I will be writing multiple Voltron ships for this series in ROUTES, so you can choose!  
> Tags will also be added as I pull more from the sin bin. 
> 
> Come scream with me on my [tumblr (boysblush)](http://boysblush.tumblr.com/) & [twitter (@boysblush)](https://twitter.com/boysblush) via those links.


End file.
